Good Bye Akito
by The Phoenix Rose
Summary: It's not that great just a songfic I wrote from my best friend for her birthday. Sorry if it sucks but thanks for the reviews anyway.


Good Bye Akito! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the song "Good-Bye Earl" by the Dixie Chicks!

A/N: Hi ya! I know I should be working on my Naruto story Blood of Eternity. But I have a good excuse! Kitty Cat's birthday is on the 15th so I'm making her a present! Kitty! Before you start hating me, read the entire story first! But anyway, please read and review! Oh, and Jazmyn is another one of my friends. But she was Kitty's friends first. And one more thing I almost forgot to mention. Cat's name is really Catherine but people call her a bunch of different names. Katie, Kitty, Cat, Cathy, ECT, but I know her mainly as Kitty, so on with the story!

(The Story)

(Character Notes)

(Author's Note's)

(Time Lapse)

­

Katie and Jazmyn were the best of friends all through their high school days. (Katie: But I'm not in high school yet) Both members of the 4-H club both active in the FFA.

After graduation Jazmyn went out looking for a bright new world. Katie looked all around this town and all she found was Akito. (Katie: WHAT!?!?!? OMG! BRITTANY YOU ARE SO DEAD! I'LL KILL YOU!) Well it wasn't two weeks after she got married that Katie started getting abused. (Katie: I'd kick the shit outta that boy.) She put on dark glasses, long sleeved blouses and make-up to cover her bruises. (Katie: WHAT THE HELL KINDDA BRITHDAY PRESENT IS THIS YOU WHORE! I hate you ;;) (Jazmyn: Poor Katie)

Well she finally got the nerve to file for divorce she let the law take it from there, but Akito walked right through that restraining order and put her in intensive care. (Jazmyn: Some present TT)

Right away Jazmyn flew in from Atlanta on a red eye midnight flight. (Jazmyn: Sissy to the rescue!) She held Katie's hand and the worked out a plan and it didn't take them long to decide that Akito had to die. (Katie and Jazmyn: WOO HOO!) Good bye Akito! Those black eye peas tasted alright to me Akito! You're felling weak? Why don't you lie down and sleep? Ain't it dark? Wrapped up in that tarp Akito. (Katie: Okay here's the plan! Jazmyn dig the grave and I'll go get the bail money!)

Well the cops came by to bring Akito in; they searched the house high and low. Then they tipped their hats and said thank ladies if you hear from let us know. (Katie: We will officers )

Well the weeks went by and spring turned to summer and the summer faded into the fall. And it turns out he was a missing person who nobody missed at all. (Jazmyn: I wonder why.)

So the girls bought some land and a road side stand out on Highway 109 the sell Tennessee ham and strawberry jam and they don't lose any sleep at night. (Katie: You understand how wrong that sounds don't you?) (WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP WITH ALL THE COMMENTS?)

Cause Akito had to die! Good-bye Akito! We need a break! Let's go out to the lake Akito! We'll pack a lunch! Stuff you in a trunk Akito! Well is that all right? (Katie: What the hell does he care he's dead! HAHAHA! I LAUGH AT YOU DEAD MAN!) Let's go for a ride Akito! HEY!

Years later Jazmyn and Katie were sitting in their stand waiting for customers. It had been a very slow day and neither one expected any customers, when suddenly a black car pulled to the side of the road and two men stepped out. One was an orange haired man and the other was a tall black haired man. Katie was about to stand up when out of no where Jazmyn jumped over the top of the stand and ran into the black haired man's arms. Katie sat looking slightly astonished as the man swung Jazmyn around laughing. The other man walked past the two and stopped in front of the stand.

"Long time no see huh Catherine?" he said smiling. Katie looked down at the ground in confusion. How did this man know her name? Katie looked back up to see Jazmyn standing beside the orange haired man with the other mans arm wrapped around her waist. "Sissy, who is this?" Katie asked still very confused.

"You know I thought Cat's were supposed to be smart." Jazmyn said laughing.

"Leave the slow person alone" Katie said standing up. All three people in front of her laughed. "You haven't changed at all Katie" the orange haired man said. "Damn it, will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" She said in frustration. "Shigure, nice to know you remember your old boyfriend Kitty" The black haired man said. Katie looked at the orange haired man again; there was something that reminded her of...

"Kyo? Is that really you?" She asked in surprise.

"In the flesh and blood" the orange haired man said smiling. Katie threw herself into his arms laughing. The four went back to Katie's and Jazmyn's house where they caught up on old times. After several hours of talking, the reason for the cousins' visit became known. Kyo and Shigure had returned from visiting family in Japan to ask the girls to marry them. Of course the girls said yes and the next summer Jazmyn became Mrs. Shigure Sohma and Katie became Mrs. Kyo Sohma.

Happy Birthday Kitty Cat!


End file.
